


His Other Lover

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis knew about Sephiroth's other lover; that didn't mean he liked it. But when Cloud's presence interfered with his usual method of post-mission relaxation, he decided something had to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Other Lover

Genesis let himself into Sephiroth’s apartment, only to freeze just inside the door as sounds both familiar and not reached him. His jaw tightened as he strode towards the bedroom, already knowing who he’d find.

There was no point being angry at Sephiroth. He doubted the man really understood the concept of emotional intimacy; sexual fidelity was something the silver-haired man had had few or no examples of, and Genesis had been careful to emphasise that their relationship was ‘just sex’, not wanting to tie himself down to anything. A pity he hadn’t realised at the time Sephiroth didn’t know there was the possibility of anything beyond ‘just sex’, or that he’d find himself getting emotionally entangled.

Sephiroth had told him about the little blond cadet he’d discovered before it had ever got to the bedroom, excitement colouring his voice even over the static-laden line of the PHS. Young, pretty, a little too delicate for the kind of career he was so earnestly pursuing, with big blue eyes that were so trusting and innocent. Genesis had been on assignment at the time, up north near Icicle. He’d listened as Sephiroth had planned and speculated, made noises of agreement at certain suggestions, and done his best to hide the mixture of rage and panic he felt. Sephiroth was supposed to belong to him, not some naïve little blond twit.

But he’d never suggested any such commitment to Sephiroth, and he’d occasionally chased others without the silver-haired SOLDIER objecting in any way, so really there was nothing he could do. Except make sure that this boy Cloud didn’t push him completely out of Sephiroth’s bed. He wouldn’t tolerate that at all.

Stopping in the doorway, Genesis watched as Sephiroth pounded into the little blond from behind, hands gripping hips in a fierce hold that would surely leave bruises later. Cloud was on his hands and knees, head arching back, face flushed and mouth open as he panted desperately. Small sounds of pleasure and need escaped his throat with the same rhythm as the cock driving into him, and he rocked back against it, his arms trembling with the strain of keeping him upright. Finally they gave way as he came and he fell face first into the bedcovers, while Sephiroth’s grip kept his hips in the air. He was completely limp, each thrust arching his back and shoving his body gradually up the bed, as Sephiroth finished taking his own pleasure.

Watching Sephiroth collapse over the prone figure, one hand reaching up to stroke messy blond spikes, Genesis decided the blond was even more of a threat then he’d initially thought. It was true that he wasn’t fucking Sephiroth – that distinction belonged to Genesis alone – but the submissive way he acted was a whole different kind of threat. Genesis knew all too well the temptation of a beautiful lover who was eager to please; the satisfaction of feeling tight, wet heat stretched about his cock, the thrill of domination and the heady rush of power in knowing that he was the one who coaxed those helpless, needy little sounds out of his partner. Now it seemed Sephiroth had discovered it too.

He wasn’t surprised when Sephiroth opened his eyes and said, “You’re back early.”

“It proved an easier mission than we’d thought,” Genesis said lightly, letting his eyes drift the length of Sephiroth’s body. Long and lean, sleekly muscled with silver hair soiling over it like a blanket, he looked more like he was made for sex than for combat. Not that Sephiroth in combat wasn’t also a beautiful sight. For a moment, he could almost forget about the blond pinned beneath him.

Only when he looked back again, blue eyes were glaring at him.

Genesis let a confident smirk twist his lips in response, obscurely satisfied to know he wasn’t the only one to feel jealous. He was also surprised; from what Sephiroth told him about the cadet, he didn’t think Cloud had this much courage in him.

Sephiroth rolled off him and onto his back. Cloud immediately uncurled his bent knees and snuggled close. One hand snaked up to rest on Sephiroth’s chest, and Genesis could read the silent challenge the gesture.

Sephiroth seemed oblivious to the undercurrents, resting an arm about the blond’s shoulders, still lazily playing with his hair. “Any injuries?”

Genesis sniffed. “None. As I said, it was far too easy, certainly for someone of my abilities. Some mutated monsters near a reactor, and a bunch of technicians too panicked to realise they’re not that dangerous. It was _boring_, and no fight should be that. So I thought I’d come home and see you.” He blinked as he realised what he just said, but Sephiroth didn’t understand the concept of home anymore than he did jealousy.

“Sephiroth and I had plans for the evening.” The words were an unexpected interruption, a jarring note in the easy, almost routine interaction between the two SOLDIERs. They were frequently parted for missions, and always on their return they’d check in with each other, share information, and usually have sex. For a moment, Genesis had allowed himself to forget the blond’s presence as familiar patterns of conversation took over.

“I can see that,” he replied, a touch of acid entering his tone.

Sephiroth had that blank look on his face, a trace of a frown creasing his brow, as he tried to figure out what to do. They had always had sex after a mission, only never before did Sephiroth also have company. And Genesis was sure that the silver-haired man hadn’t missed the bite his last comment held. His hand had stilled on messy blond spikes, resting in place in an almost protective gesture. Genesis swallowed, and looked at Cloud again.

Those blue eyes were still glaring their defiance at him, but there was something else there, a trace of fear, and resignation.

_He thinks I can take Sephiroth away from him_, the redhead realised, and felt a measure of glee. It was instantly checked by the fact that Sephiroth was still frowning. If Sephiroth did feel protective towards the boy, then he might actually send Genesis away for upsetting him.

Perhaps the wiser choice would be to leave for now. Only it felt too much like conceding, and Genesis had too much pride for that. No, he wanted to leave his mark on Sephiroth, show this little upstart that he had the prior claim, and he wasn’t going to meekly step aside.

A new thought occurred to him.

“And I wouldn’t dream of making you set them aside,” he purred. “It’s simply that I’ve been gone nearly two weeks, and felt the need for a little… comfort.” He slid out of his coat, draping it on the hook behind the door, and crossed to sit beside Sephiroth on the bed. He leaned down, giving his lover a long, lingering kiss. He then turned to give Cloud a smirk. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share?”

“Share?” The boy looked confused.

“Yes, share,” Genesis repeated. He stroked Sephiroth’s cheek and looked down into green cat’s eyes. “I want you to fuck him. He’s young, probably has a fast recovery rate, especially if you suck him first. And I know you’re good for it.” His hand snaked downward and squeezed, eliciting a sharply hissed breath. Sephiroth’s eyes darkened.

When he turned his head again, Cloud’s eyes were wide and a little stunned. Genesis could see the appeal the cadet held, might have gone after him himself in different circumstances. He stood up again and watched as Sephiroth moved to between the blond’s legs, mouth closing about the limp member there with fierce enthusiasm. Cloud gasped as he was swallowed down to the root, and then Sephiroth really went to work.

Genesis observed the expressions on the boy’s face as he undressed. Sephiroth had an amazingly talented mouth, and no gag reflex to speak of. Cloud’s face was flushed once again, his lips parted, hips trying not to rock up into the warm heat surrounding his cock.

He could see Cloud’s hands reaching for Sephiroth’s head, then changing direction to fist themselves  in the blankets as if he’d thought better of it. Genesis shook his head. Sephiroth loved it when Genesis held him by the hair as he fucked his mouth; perhaps if this cadet didn’t know that, he had less to worry about than he’d thought. It wasn’t going to stop him from making sure that even when it was just the two of them, they’d still remember him, though. He’d leave his mark on both of them.

Sephiroth paused in his ministrations to lap at Cloud’s lower stomach. There was still some semen spattered on it from the boy’s earlier release. Cloud was probably lying in a wet spot, too, Genesis thought with amusement. Not that the blond cared about that right now.

When Sephiroth went to lower his head to the boy’s cock again – hard, wet, and flushed a deeper rose than his cheeks – Genesis caught him by the hair. “No more of that,” he scolded, tugging his lover’s head around. “We don’t want him coming so soon. Teenager or not, he still needs some recovery time between orgasms.”

Cloud looked like he was going to protest, or possibly beg.

Genesis guided Sephiroth’s head forward. “Now it’s my turn for a little attention,” he informed them both. “Be sure to get me nice and wet, Sephiroth.” The words held an edge of promise to them, and Sephiroth moaned around his cock.

Any objections from the boy seemed to have been driven clear out of his mind by the sight of ShinRa’s famous Silver General sucking Genesis’ cock as eagerly as any Honeybee girl. He sat up, leaning towards them, a hungry look on his face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Genesis found himself wondering how good the blond was at giving head; had Sephiroth taught him well? Perhaps the idea of going after Cloud himself wasn’t such a bad one, as he pictured the cadet on his hands and knees between them, Sephiroth fucking Cloud hard from behind so that each thrust pushed Genesis’ cock further down his throat. He was quite sure Sephiroth wouldn’t mind that at all.

He tugged Sephiroth’s head back, and looked at Cloud, pretending not to notice how Sephiroth strained against his grip. “Lie on your back with your knees up and your legs spread,” he ordered, and the blond complied without even thinking about who was giving the order. Genesis could see the already-fucked little hole, slightly stretched and leaking cum. He used his grip on Sephiroth’s hair to ensure he saw it, too. “You just fucked him a short while ago; will he need any more preparation?”

“No,” Sephiroth said huskily.

“Then do it.”

Genesis admired the powerful flex of muscles along Sephiroth’s back as he entered Cloud, then thrust again. He fetched the lube from its place in the nightstand, and moved to kneel behind Sephiroth. The silver-haired man paused in his movements as Genesis laid one hand on his ass.

There was a disappointed moan from beneath him

“I’ve been gone two weeks,” Genesis said conversationally, while the other hand slid a lube-slicked finger past the tight muscles of Sephiroth’s entrance. “You’re very tight. Do you want me to take my time and stretch you properly?”

“No,” Sephiroth growled.

Genesis added a little more lube to his cock – if Sephiroth was going to be that tight, saliva wouldn’t be enough – then pressed the head against the taut ring of muscle. He thrust in without much ceremony, feeling Sephiroth cry out, hips jerking, while an answering cry rang out from underneath. It was a pity Sephiroth was so tall, because Genesis couldn’t see Cloud’s reaction properly, just the way his hands clutched suddenly at the pale back, nails drawing blood. He moved again, and reveled in the mingled sounds it evoked.

It wasn’t like sharing at all, really. Taking Sephiroth like this, while he was inside Cloud, was more like fucking them both at once. He wondered if Cloud realised this, realised that Genesis was also fucking him. The thought coaxed a delighted laugh out of him. “That’s it Sephiroth,” he purred, “take us both.”

Sephiroth and Genesis were both SOLDIERs, their movements powerful and strong. Soon Cloud was no longer on his back so much as bent in half, knees towards his chest as he was pounded from above by the both of them, Sephiroth bracing himself on his arms as Genesis fucked him hard.

The cadet came first, with a high, sweet cry; while he had the swift recovery of a teenager, he also had the lack of stamina. Sephiroth followed soon after, undone by the twin sensations of fucking and being fucked. Genesis let himself go with a satisfied groan, spilling himself inside tightly clutching heat.

As he pulled out, he watched pale fluid trail down Sephiroth’s ass and over his balls to mingle with the semen already leaking from the blond’s ass. It was a very pretty little hole, too, stretched tight around Sephiroth’s cock like that. _Marked indeed_, he thought with another laugh, giving Sephiroth a light slap on the ass.

“Now that is worth coming home to,” he said lightly, grabbing up the wipes from the nightstand to clean himself off. Then he made himself comfortable, watching as Sephiroth finally disengaged from Cloud and sank off to the other side. Cloud uncurled with a slight groan, making no move to clean the semen from his stomach or ass. He looked a little dazed.

Yes, Genesis decided, he’d make them both his, and then he wouldn’t have to worry about this sharing thing. It might take Cloud awhile to adjust his thinking, but his submissive streak worked in Genesis’ favour. Genesis couldn’t wait to teach the little blond his proper place in this relationship, which was on his knees. Or maybe his back, depending what he was in the mood for.

Because while Cloud’s mother might have taught _him_ to share, Mrs Rhapsodos had been a woman who believed in getting what she wanted.


End file.
